


We've Only Just Begun

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Willow is asked to help tutor the new girl. She really hoped the teacher meant someone else.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Willow Rosenberg
Kudos: 3





	We've Only Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Buffy was never called & Faith came to Sunnydale

It’s just not fair. Ms. Miller pulled me aside after English today and asked me if I would help tutor the new girl. I had hoped we’d picked up another transfer student, but, no, it had to be her.

Faith.

That obnoxious girl from Boston who dresses like the Grim Reaper and is always, ALWAYS!, in the library. It’s not like she’s studying for anything or working on papers. No, she’s just sitting on top of one of the desks, not even at one, chomping on gum and being impertinent with Mister Giles. She’s caught me watching her once or twice and then she smiles like she knows something about me. 

I’m not looking at her, not like that. She’s just… someone you have to keep an eye on, I guess.

She looks thrilled to see me when I walk into the library. “So, Red, I guess Miller gave you the good news. We’re going to be study buddies.” The fake cheerfulness she puts on the last two words grates on my nerves.

“Actually, she asked me to tutor you. And it’s not ‘Red’, it’s ‘Willow’.”

“So, the drapes don’t match the carpet? Pity. Willow. Is that like pus-?”

“Miss Lehane, may I see you for a moment? Ah, hello, Miss Rosenberg.”

Saved by the librarian. 

“Duty calls,” Faith says, winking at me, before skipping off to follow Giles.

What did she mean by ‘duty’? Was she working in the library in some capacity? Maybe doing some decorating, which would make sense of her fascination with my choice of colors for window treatments. 

I believe this needs further investigating, but first, I have an English paper of my own to write.

Cornering Faith to begin my tutoring assignment is no easy task. The girl who seemed to be everywhere has now gone into hiding. I do something that surprises even me. I cut a class to follow her- it was only Physical Education- and I don’t really cut it, I just make an excuse that it was my woman time and I am given a pass to study elsewhere.

I see Faith in the hallway, heading toward the library. I follow her, hiding in the stacks. I see her pull a long pointy stick out of her back pocket- it looks like something from a prison movie- and then run at Mister Giles who has his back to her. “Look out!” I yell.

The librarian sidesteps her easily. Faith stops just short of running face-first into a stack of books. I should report this.

Faith rounds on me. “What the hell did you do that for?”

“You were about to stab the librarian.”

“Oh. That. He’s used to it.”

“Faith, we shouldn’t be bringing innocent people into this,” Mister Giles says.

“I’m not innocent,” I protest. At least not after Xander had explained the drapes comment to me. 

“I think she’s probably figured out that I’m not here to study,” Faith says to the librarian as if I’ve left the room.

“This is highly unprecedented,” Mister Giles says.

“I can keep a secret,” I say.

“Tell her so she’ll stop following me around.”

I take offense to that. I was not following her around. At least not before today. I was given a responsibility and it’s up to me to make sure that I fulfill it. I explain as much to Mister Giles.

“You’re behind in your studies?” 

“Everything’s five by five. I’m not here to study, remember? What does it matter anyway since we all could be worm food before mid-terms?”

“That’s not the proper way to see things. You will begin to study with Miss Rosenberg for one hour in the afternoon and we will resume your training after that.”

Faith looks like she wants to give me the business end of her pointy stick as she walks past me and sits down at one of the desks toward the front of the library. “C’mon, Red, dazzle me with your knowledge of some dead British guy.”

Well, I got what I came for. I’m just not sure I’m going to like it.

Faith and I meet every day for an hour. She still sits on a desk and chews her gum and runs her fingers through her hair as if I’m some boy she’s trying to impress. I don’t think she’s learning anything. 

There comes a day when I stay in the library longer than necessary and watch her train. The way she moves is breathtaking. I don’t think I could get my body to do the things that hers does if I tried. She’s very flexible. She catches me watching her and smiles, putting on a bit of a show. It makes me feel a bit tingly, knowing that she’s doing it for me. 

I don’t realize how late it’s gotten until I get ready to leave. Faith meets me at the desk where we’d been studying and picks up my English textbook. “C’mon, I’ll walk you home.”

“I can walk by myself.”

“You’re an idiot,” she says.

“Excuse me?”

She hands me a pointy stick. “You want me to shiv somebody?”

“Well… nobody human. And if we get you home early enough, we won’t need to worry about it.”

She doesn’t say anything more, just starts walking toward the library doors. She still has my English textbook in her hand so I follow her.

“Which way?”

“I can walk myself home,” I say again.

“This isn’t up for discussion, Red.”

“Willow.”

“Oh for the love of… Fine. Willow. Can we walk now?”

I’m ticked off, but I say, “This way” and hopes that she follows.

The sun is a vibrant red-orange as it heads toward the horizon. I am taken aback at the beauty of it. “Red sky at night, sailor’s delight,” I murmur.

“Reminds me of blood. Vampire’s delight. You don’t want to be that.”

“Vampires don’t exist,” I say, as my fingers tighten around the wooden object in my hand. “Oh my gosh, this is a stake.”

“Look at you, putting those brains to good use.”

“So, you… what? You fight vampires?”

“I slay vampires.”

“Does it hurt?”

“They’re already dead.”

“No. I meant… do you get hurt?”

“Not a lot,” she smiles. “Why? Are you worried about me?”

Five minutes ago, I might have said ‘no’. Five minutes ago, vampires were just something in a novel, nothing real. Nothing that could hurt someone I…

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” I ask. We’re on my block now. My feet slow their pace. Now that I know, I don’t want her running off into the night to fight alone.

She shakes her head. “Giles will be pissed if I’m late.”

“Don’t you worry about him being out alone?”

“It’s different.” We arrive at my house. There’s a light on inside, but no car in the driveway. Faith exchanges my English textbook for her stake. She loops her fingers around my wrist. “My mom used to sing this song around the house when I was little. I just remember one line of it. ‘A kiss for luck and we’re on our way.’”

“I know it. The Carpenters. ‘We’ve Only Just Begun.’”

She sighs and I realize that she wasn’t looking for a song reference. My pulse seems to thrum triple-time under her fingers. “Careful,” Faith says. “You’ll attract vampires.”

“Is that all?” I push her dark tresses slightly away from her face and lean in, pressing my lips to hers. “See you tomorrow,” I whisper, shocked by my own audacity.

She grins at me. “Count on it.”  



End file.
